


All can be well from the beginning

by AiStark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, F/M, Fix-It, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Protective Sirius Black, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiStark/pseuds/AiStark
Summary: Muggleborn Reader gets thrown back in time just 10 days before Halloween in the year 1981. Could this be an opportunity for her to save more than one innocent life along the way?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Reader, James Potter & Reader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Reader, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Reader, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Synopsis

Reader is a muggle born freshly out of Hogwarts. Knowing the history a little bit too much, she always felt there could have been a much better & non-toxic way in which it could have played out.

She kind of knew that Voldemort alone wasn't the only one playing the cards & that someone else was pulling the strings for his destruction. The fascinating plan which resulted in catastrophe in the lives of multiple people in the process.

When she gets thrown into the past to the night of 21st October 1981, just 10 days before Halloween, will she be able to save more than one innocent life?


	2. The unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day that was supposed to be the usual between home and the Ministry that took an unexpected turn when something unexpected occurred. 
> 
> Y/N: Your Name  
> Y/F/N: Your first name  
> Y/L/N: Your Last Name

It was a pleasant morning with the sounds of the city of London slowing starting to penetrate the quiet and reach your ears. It was something that you, at times enjoyed and sometimes did not, especially when you are exhausted from work. Talking about work, you loved your work, training to be an Auror at the Ministry of Magic was something that you enjoyed quite a lot, even though the process was tedious and draining.

School wasn’t as exciting as your work when you looked back as everyone there seemed to want to be your friends just because you were helpful for them. Like a candle in the dark that people blows off once the purpose is done. That was one of the cons of being one of the brightest students of Hogwarts. Whatever people say, finding real friendships like that of the golden trio happened very rarely there. 

When the rays of sunshine came through the drawn curtains, you could not remain in bed even though you would have liked to sleep in for a while. Getting ready was easy once you left the bed and started rushing out to the underground. You were a witch, but being a muggle-born, you quite enjoyed using their methods once in a while for it allowed you to explore the city. But things were different now. The Covid-19 pandemic was spreading, and the wizarding world was equally struggling to find a cure to it although witches and wizards tend to have better immunity than the muggles. 

Getting into the ministry was not that difficult. They had restored the telephone box after the downfall of Voldemort. Still, when you entered the atrium, there was a sense of nervousness floating around among people. Of course, even after twenty-two years since the battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort’s death, people still got uncomfortable as Halloween approached. As if he will spring up from the ground if they weren’t cautious. 

You were always interested in the events of the past, and after thorough studies conducted in your leisure time at Hogwarts, you had concluded that James & Lily Potter didn’t have to die that night. Harry didn’t deserve to be put under people who found excuses to abused him for years. And finally, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin did not deserve that end. You had pieced together the elaborate plan laid out by that “someone” for Voldemort’s downfall. Someone who did not care for any of the lives that got destroyed in the process. Someone who only cared about the “greater good”. You had always thought you would have done it differently if you ever got a chance. But past is past, and you could only dwell in it and not change it. Or could you?

You had just entered your department and set your things down when you heard your superior, Miss Cowden’s voice.

“Y/L/N! Come in here! We have a lot to do today” she called out.

“Of course! Work for me. The dull ones” you thought.  
That was one of the things you got bored with every day. Even though you were an Auror in training, they made you do all the dull works very often. The Ministry is not exactly the way that Rita Skeeter described in those books she wrote about Harry Potter. Yes some the wizarding world knew about those. 

“Good morning Miss Cowden”, you said as you walked up to her cubicle. 

“Good morning,” she said irritably. She was always irritated when the workload was high.  
“You have to go and meet Jorkins of the Department of Mysteries. We need his assistance on the matter. Just go and find him & don’t come back until you get him” she said.

Department of Mysteries was something you were fascinated with to explore, but never got the permission to do so unless it was something related to your training. You hoped that Jorkins is in his usual self and hard to find so that you could just take a look around, excitement filling you in.

Just that you don’t go in there without a strong reason, you enquired around a bit to see whether Jorkins was anywhere else. Getting confirmation that he is not, you ventured on to the department itself, praying that you don’t find him quickly. It was your chance.  
“Don’t go in. Just wait for him outside and send a leaflet addressing him. You could get lost in there” said one of the wizards to whom you asked for the person.

Ok. But you had set your mind. You weren’t afraid of getting lost for you had this peculiar ability to find your way out of riddles. Your heart was in your throat while opening the door and closing the door and quickly marketing it with your wand. You had stepped into a room full of peculiar objects, some of which had been in your Auror training classes. Nothing is wrong in exploring them unless you prod or touch any of them. Since you have seen many of these before, you moved on to another door, always keeping an eye out for the person for whom you had come in. 

Doors after doors were passed, objects and things that you have never seen in your lives were seen. But Jorkins was not in the vicinity. When you entered the next door, you found yourself facing the new collection of time turners. They never told they were replenishing them after the kids from Hogwarts blew them up years before. You were aware of the dangers of meddling with time and wasn’t one to do it yourself. That was way too much out of your league. 

However, having a close look at them was not a crime. They were different than the one you were taught about during your training and the images illustrated in the many books you have read while at Hogwarts. Although the mechanism had to be the same for there was a small sand timer in them which had to be turned according to what time you had to go to. 

You were just watching one when you suddenly had the urge to turn back because you felt the hair on your neck rise as if someone was watching you. But there was no one behind except a rack of the same objects stacked up to a height. Just when you thought it was your imagination, one of the time turners on the rack above your reach had started spinning at a speed that you were unable to keep the count.

You panicked. That was not supposed to happen. Time turners did not turn on their accord. It had to be spun. Which means…..there was indeed someone somewhere in there. Just as you were about to run off to inform the officials about the peculiar behaviour of the object, it flew from the rack and the chain attached to it fell onto your neck. You barely had time to register what had happened when you were time starter moving. You couldn’t shout. No one would hear you. The rack in front of you had long gone. The only things you were able to see were flying past you just like it would if you are supposed to go bak or forward in time. 

You were screwed. You should have just listened to the wizard and just sent a leaflet for Jorkins. You should have never got in here. At the rate at which the things were passing by, you could hardly predict which year you were about to get into. Just when you had your panic at an all-time high, it stopped, and you felt the jerk as you struggled to keep calm.

You were still inside the same room. But there were no time-turners there. Instead, there was some other stuff that you have only seen in book illustrations. You had to get out. You had to find out what year it is and use the time-turner in your neck to get back. Somehow you managed to get outside the Department of Mysteries. The Ministry looked different. There weren’t much of the hustle that it had during your time. You might have thought it was a holiday with an occasional witch or wizard passing by. You cannot ask them what year it is. You knew better than that. You just had to get ahold of The Daily Prophet.  
“Yes, that would be the best way”, you thought.

Keeping your hood up, you got in, to the atrium and then the wizard selling the newspaper you were after. He looked shabby. That was definitely not Bohman who sold the paper in your year. Paying for it, you opened it. The news that welcomed you was not good. It had the headlines stating death-eater activity and…...god damn it. Voldemort. That’s when you looked at the date. It was October 21st, 1981. 

Ten days before Halloween.  
Ten days before Voldemort meets his apparent defeat.  
Ten days before Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters (Every truth was out after the battle of Hogwarts and Sirius Black’s name was cleared with Pettigrew’s deeds coming to light).  
Ten days before Harry Potter was thrown into the Dursleys’ doorsteps.  
Just days before Sirius Black was sent to Askaban for a crime he never committed.  
Just days before the master manipulator laid his first stone to the destruction of Voldemort.  
You were just ten days away from the events that you SO DESPERATELY wanted to change if you could.  
Ten days in which you could change history. Ten days in which you could set up a future that wasn’t as toxic and sad as before.  
Ten days in which you could checkmate the master manipulator and Voldemort together, and create a future that was not all about “the greater good”.  
Ten days in which, if you took the steps that you always thought you could, would change many lives for the better.  
Ten days in which more than one innocent life could be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy!! First chapter is up. Finally. Please leave your comments and opinions for this new writer.  
> Please excuse me if there are any mistakes. I am new to this and do not have a beta proofreader.


	3. The dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 21st October 1981.  
> 10 days before Halloween.  
> What would Y/N do now that she's here.

When you looked up, it all made sense now, why the Ministry wasn’t bustling with wizards and witches at this hour of the day.

It was the time of the Order of the Phoenix fighting Voldemort and his death eaters. Many had gone into hiding due to their fear of He who must not be named. Blood purity was a factor that determined whether you were safer than others in the group. 

“Shit!”, you thought.  
Being a muggleborn would not serve you anything close to good now. You had to be very careful not to let your real name slip.

The time turner still hung in the thin golden chain around your neck which you had tucked in your top the moment you had left the department of mysteries. You knew it was a way more powerful version of the ones you’ve learned about and had a slight idea about how many turns it would require to return back to your timeline. 

But some things made you rethink about that. Why were you thrown precisely to this day if the time turner spun on its own accord?  
As if someone was purposefully sending you to this moment. As if someone who knew about your strong opinion about the way the past could have played out provided there was someone else who cared about people rather than the “greater good”, had played their part in it.

You were here. In this moment. You knew everything that had to be done differently. All you had to do was act on it. Nothing could go wrong anyway because you were a muggleborn who did not have any immediate ancestors in the magical world to recognise you and cause problems that usually happen in time travelling. 

You could save James and Lily Potter from their deaths.  
You could ensure that Harry Potter has a life filled with the love of his parents.  
You could prevent the torturing of Alice and Frank Longbottom and ensure Neville Longbottom had his sane parents.  
You could prevent countless deaths that came after Voldemort was resurrected again after the Triwizard tournament.

You could save Sirius Black from getting sentenced for the crime that he had never committed.

“Okay. Stop with the fangirling already, Y/N. This is serious”, you thought to yourself. But it was true. You did admire Sirius Black a bit too much and had felt immense anger at the person who planned the whole thing out to have let him be in Askaban for nothing. 

“Yes. If this is how it is I am not going to let the manipulator play their cards”, you said with determination in your mind. You clearly had a better way for all this.

The only dilemma was how to get in touch with any anyone you so dearly wanted to protect. The Potters might be under the fidelius charm protection already. There is no way you could contact them.

But somewhere you knew exactly who you should approach to turn all this around a good way.  
The one whose loyalty was nothing but admirable.  
The one who would not mind straying away from the rules and go against the laid plans if it meant his friends’ lives were at stake, and he could have prevented it.

You had to find Sirius Black.

The question was, how.  
Black’s whereabouts were unknown during this time. He had left his home around his sixth year in Hogwarts after which he had stayed with the Potters for a while. But now that James Potter was married and had a kid, the only thing you knew was that Black might visit them often.

“Yes. That is the only chance”, you thought.

You knew where you had to be. You had visited Godric’s Hollow in your time wanting to see where it all started. Apparating was not that difficult considering you had a clear picture of the area in your mind. You had passed your test months ago. It’s just that you preferred muggle methods more often. 

Determined to the cause, you stepped into one of the dark corners of the ministry where no one would see you apparate and spun on your spot. When the feeling of being forced through a narrow pipe subsided, you found yourself standing quite a distance away from where the Potters’ house stood. 

You couldn't have just popped up right in front of it as it could alarm them. You could not see it obviously as the protections were up and about strong. 

“Ok. Now I had to wait”, you thought.

You were cautious enough to cast a disillusionment charm on yourself as you did not know how long will it take to get a hold of the person you wanted to see. It was better to be invisible than attracting attention to yourself.

You just hoped he would take some other method to reach there because if he preferred apparition, there is no way you could find him inside the fidelius charm. 

You prayed that now that you are here, determined to checkmate the manipulator, you just get enough time to get to Black and convince him of the doomed future that awaited them all.

You wished he is the same young self you had read about in Skeeter’s books even though you did not trust the woman one bit when it came to her writing. But none of the other records had much about the marauders, and their history like Skeeter’s book did even though many of it could be made up stories. 

Sitting right in front of the Potter’s house, on the pavement of a closed shop where people wouldn’t accidentally step on you and freak out, you scanned the surroundings carefully.  
People were moving to their homes now that it was starting to get dark. You didn’t know what time it is, but it looked like you have to spend the night outside if you wanted to do what you had to do. You felt relieved not to have taken your coat off for it will at least keep you warm enough for a while. 

You didn’t know how long you’ve been there, but you were counting on Black’s love for his godson for him to turn up here more often. Your eyes had started to droop.

“You can’t fall asleep while on the lookout”, Miss Cowden’s voice rang in your mind.  
You jerked awake only to find yourself in pitch dark with only the streetlight’s dim glow lighting the road. It took some time for your eyes to adjust to the scenario. Nothing moved in or around the area in which the Potter’s house was supposed to be. 

Keeping yourself awake the whole night on the lookout for one Sirius Black had its demerits. When the first rays of sunshine came up, you had a splitting headache that will only subside with a solid cup of coffee.

You decided to get some and perhaps a couple of hours of sleep because you did not know how many days it would take for your mission’s first link to pop up. 

You had seen a sign indicating the presence of a homestay just a couple of blocks away. Taking off the disillusionment charm without anyone spotting was tricky for people had started to go about with their daily routines, but stepping in the inn felt like heaven.  
Spending the night outside was not so good or warm. Grateful for its hospitality, you found yourself drifting into sleep soon after you had the breakfast and were shown to your room. 

When you woke up, it was around mid-afternoon, and you freshened yourself up and left the inn for the purpose you were here for. Now, only nine days were left for the night of Halloween. Each day you spent getting unfruitful results would get you nearer and nearer to the doom’s day. 

“Oh common, Black! Just come up already”, you thought.  
The charm already on yourself you had taken your previous spot under the roof of the closed shop. You knew the night would be the perfect time preferred by someone who would visit the Potters considering it would provide them with the natural concealment of the darkness.

But you could not risk missing the opportunity if it presented itself during the day. Prodding on that thought, you had just stretched your neck to get more comfortable that you saw a great black dog approaching the place.

You had read about Sirius Black being an unregistered Animagi in Skeeter’s book which spiked your concentration only for the dog to sniff something around for a while and then take off.

“For Merlin’s sake, Y/N! Stop thinking about the things that ridiculous woman wrote”, you scolded yourself.

But no one can blame you, can they? It was written so interestingly that the whole muggle world made it a massive success for her and believed everything stated in it about the wizarding world.

It was okay too. You had cross-checked the things said in those books yourself when you had been at Hogwarts with the actual wizarding history as you were curious about its authenticity. Most of it was true, although you could never find out how she knew what happened in situations like the one where Voldemort resurrected himself. It was an old form of magic and could be one of the complicated ones to perform, and no one could have even thought about it themselves, let alone that woman. You scoffed. 

Hours passed & you could not stop yourself from yawning. Clearly, you did not have enough sleep with yesterday’s lookout and the almost all-nighter you had to pull off at the ministry in your timeline the day before.

Sleep was something you struggled with since your training had started. Miss Cowden was always delighted to point it out as one of your weaknesses whenever she got an opportunity.

You watched as some of the people had already started decorating their houses for Halloween. A giant spider model being put up at the front porch of a house caught your attention. You were afraid of every creepy-crawly things that had ever existed, which was a challenge considering you had to work with a lot of such things in your potions class. 

The distraction almost prevented you from noticing a man walking casually towards the Potter’s house. He caught your attention because he was wearing one of those trenchcoats that the angel in supernatural wore. You smiled to yourself at your obsession with the show and watched the man walk away till the corner of where Potters residence was supposed to be and then, suddenly to your shock, disappeared. 

You did not think before getting up to look where he had gone and sprinting off to the spot quickly to see whether it was someone dangerous, or Pettigrew for that matter.  
You had to know all the variables that could change the outcomes that you knew about from your timeline to make your plan work. You were just looking out when you suddenly felt a little tap on your head and had a feeling like something dripping off you like the disillusionment charm wears off.

“Shit!”, you cursed being alarmed.  
Before you could even register what was happening, you were pulled towards the concealed corner and pushed against the wall of the nearby house, both your hands being held behind your back by a firm and unknown hand.

Your wand fell to the ground from your grip. You couldn’t make a sound for another wand was pointed to your neck. All you saw when you looked up frantically was the hood of the same trenchcoat that caught your attention before.

“Who are you and what were you doing snooping around here!”, the man hissed.

You were being trained for such situations. You were not going to give up all that you knew about this place to some stranger with a wand. You were definitely not gonna rat out the location of the Potters to some man who could very well be a death eater. You were an Auror in training. You protect good people.  
“I could ask you the same”, you retorted.

The man scoffed. “I have every right and reason to ask you that question, while you don’t have any”, he said.

“I’ll tell you who I am if you reveal yourself?” You hissed back while struggling to get out of his strong grip on your hands.

He tilted his head to reveal his face.  
That was a bit brave & rash of the person considering you were total strangers.  
Either he was so confident about his skills or was extremely stupid.  
Now the hood was off, you could see his face that had very handsome features even with the anger evident in his every movement.  
You knew who he was. You had seen this face before. This was the one person for whom you had been waiting for.

“Sirius Black!!?”, you blurted out without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up!!!  
> Please do leave your valuable feedback here or on my IG/twitter handle: @tony_loki_peter 🙏  
> Next update will be next week.  
> Till then, enjoy people 😊


	4. The man himself and the revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new update!
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay.  
> I got caught up at work.

“Sirius Black?”, you had blurted out without a second thought. 

You shouldn’t have done that as this could very well be an impersonator. You kicked yourself mentally at this thought.

The man looked at you with a peculiar expression mixed with anger now.  
“You know me?” he asked.

You frowned. If this was indeed an impersonator, he would very well pretend to be the man he is impersonating. Wouldn’t he?

“No”, you said.  
It wasn’t a lie anyway. You did not know the real Sirius Black in person. You only had a brief idea about the man from the books you have read and the records you have scavenged. 

“Then why did you say that name?”, he asked.

You could see he was starting to have fun catching you on your lies. But you could not give away anything unless you make sure that this man was the real Black.

“Why should I tell you anything? You could be an impersonator”, you retorted.

You could see he was becoming more cautious at your every word. Of course, it’s not the year you are from. People don’t trust each other in here. The reason why no one knew that Black had made Pettigrew the secret keeper of the Potters was because he did not trust even his best friend Lupin then. No scratch that. Now.   
You would be that last person that a man from this time, especially one of the best wizards Hogwarts had seen, would trust, considering the circumstances.

You were staring into his eyes without flinching at the way he was holding your hands with determination. 

“Padfoot”, you said.

His eyes grew wide. “What did you just say?” he hissed again.

You had gotten what you wanted. A confirmation that this was the man you were looking for with the way he reacted to the name. A smile crept to your face.

“Padfoot”, you repeated.

A look of shock passed on his face and he looked around to make sure nobody was watching only to pick up your wand from the ground and spin on the spot in a fraction of a second.  
Once again you were pushed into the feeling of being pressed through a tube. The difference was, this time you weren't alone. 

When the feeling subsided, you saw yourself in a small house that looked as though it belonged to a very messy person. Black had kept your wand beyond your reach and pointed his wand at you again.

“Tell me who you are and how do you know the name Padfoot or I would not hesitate to kill you”, he shouted.

You sighed and said, “If you kill me you will lose the one chance to save your best friends, your godson and numerous other people from terrible fate”.

He continued to stare at you. But did not make any movements to cast a spell on you. So that was a win. 

“I am Y/N Y/L/N. An Auror in training”, you said.

“We know the people currently in Auror training at the ministry and your name doesn’t ring a bell. It is better for you to tell the truth rather than trying to mess with me ”. He did not shout this time. But his tone had turned calm but dangerous.

You would not have feared his raised voice. But this was scaring you. One wrong word and you could end up dead. This man did not mess around with threats.

“That is because I am not from this year. I am from the future. From the year 2020”. You said while pulling out your time turner from inside your top to show him.

“I did not do it on purpose, if you are about to think that”. You interjected him and described how the time turner had spun on its own accord and had fallen off the rack on to your neck and landed you precisely to this time. 

He was silently analysing your words as if he’s trying to find out whether you are lying.

That is when you remembered that you had yesterday’s daily prophet still in one of your pockets. You had totally forgotten that you had gotten it the previous day in your routine and had subconsciously stuffed it in your coat pocket without having the time to look into it. You pulled it out and gave it to him.

“See the date on it. I got it yesterday at the ministry before all that happened”. You said. 

He cautiously picked it up from your hand while not lowering his wand and took a quick look at the date. You can see the gears turning in his head.

“Why did you stay? Why didn’t you go back? And why did you say that my friends and my godson’s lives are at risk?” he asked.

“Because I know what is about to happen. I never felt it was the right way for the things to go on. You may not realise it now, but you are all the pawns in the game plan of a master manipulator who is strategising to destroy Voldemort”. You said.

“You speak of his name”. He said. It was not a question. It seemed like he’s merely amused. It was clear that he wasn't trusting you on this. He had that look of enjoying a good story.

“What is this plan you are talking about?” he still asked. His posture was changing slowly to a more dangerous one, if it was ever possible.

“Basically every adult from Harry Potter’s life would be wiped off the slate by this manipulator who is getting him ready as a pig for slaughter to kill Voldemort. James and Lily Potter, You, Lupin, and everyone who would have stopped him from making the big decision would die”. You started.

Now that you did, you could not stop. There was so much to tell.  
About how the prophecy made is leaked to Voldemort by Snape.  
How Voldemort chose a half-blood like himself as his equal than a pure-blood like Neville.  
How the informer gives him the location of Potters residence.  
How he kills James & Lily but is unable to kill Harry and is left powerless.  
How Sirius would go after the one who betrayed them and lands in Askaban for apparently killing that person when he actually had faked his death.

Moving on to how Harry would be placed under the Dursleys, his traumatising childhood, the abuse he'd go through, all the attempts made on him every single year at Hogwarts, how Voldemort rise again in Harry’s 4th year, how he’s been taught about Voldemort’s weaknesses, how he leaves Hogwarts in the final year looking for those weaknesses, how he has to make a decision to give himself up to Voldemort, how the battle ends and everything after that. 

“Who betrayed us?” Sirius hissed.  
Of course. That's the only thing they were sure about at this time. That there was indeed an informer on their side who's been passing information to Voldemort.

Of course he wanted to know who that was. Black wanted to kill Pettigrew when he got to know about the betrayal in your timeline. He would have done that before Pettigrew could pass the information off if he had known about all this.

You could not let that happen. Pettigrew should not know of your existence in this era. Voldemort has to get the location of the Potters. All you have to do is get everyone out of there just before Voldemort comes inside their house. That's how you have envisioned all the past. That's the only way you could keep a majority of variables intact for the future to pan out as close to what you know.

But then again, this man standing in front of you would bend heaven & hell to get you to say the name. Now that he knows that you possess that information, he could do anything to get it. He would do anything to protect his friends. Sirius Black's loyalty to his friends is something that you could trust upon.

“Peter Pettigrew”, you said.

Shock and anger crossed his face. Of course, he’s shocked. He is the one that insisted on making him the secret keeper. 

“It won’t be until Halloween. We have to wait till the last moment and take the Potters to safety before Voldemort turns up. I know what keeps Voldemort immortal. We can make him mortal again. He will be a simply skilled wizard if the plan works Black”, you said breathlessly.

"He could be killed if he is like everyone else. We could prevent Harry from having to go through all that. We could do it instead. Just because a prophesy is made, doesn't mean it has to be that way. It can be changed. We can end this. People could live fearlessly again." You rambled.

You had to convince him. He had to trust you for this to work. You can tell about the Horcruxes later. What’s important currently is getting the Potters to safety. You had to keep him calm and not let him barge into Pettigrew’s place. You could not let Pettigrew know about you or your plan.

“I know what you are thinking”, you said abruptly.

He looked up, his face contorted in fury.

You continued.  
“You should not go after Pettigrew, Black. That is exactly what happened in my timeline. The result was him faking his death and putting that blame on you along with the Potters’. What you have to think now is about Harry. He’s just a baby Black. He needs his parents, godfather and his Uncle Remus with him. You-”

“I have to inform James. I have to inform him about Pettigrew. That the fidelius charm won’t work now. Dumbledore has to be informed as well”, he interjected and started off towards the door.

“One split second, and it could all go wrong”, you thought to yourself panicking and turning abruptly to pull him back. You caught his hand.

“You can’t tell Dumbledore. He should never know”, you cried, shaking your head vigorously.

“Why not? You say you are from the future. You must know he is the one who created the Order of the Phoenix. He is the one who has started the war against Voldemort”, he questioned.

“And....”, you gulped.

“And what?” Sirius snapped. He was looking on to you quizzically.

“And he is the master manipulator I was talking about!! The one who is laying this elaborate plan out for Voldemort's destruction!!”, you cried, pleading Sirius to listen to you.

Sirius looked on to you dumbfounded as if you were mad. 

Will he believe you on this?  
Albus Dumbledore was the most trusted, respected and greatest wizards that ever existed. He was the wizard that lead movements against both Grindelwald and Voldemort, two of the most dangerous dark wizards that ever lived.

And you? You were just an unknown person to Sirius Black.  
A person he had only met, maybe an hour ago.  
A person who just told him about his friends and their fate.  
It could be his love for his friends and the concern for their lives that might have made him believe in you on that matter. 

But this was huge.  
You were accusing the one man whose orders all these people had followed without question as far as you knew about the history.  
The man who had suggested the Potters go into hiding.  
You were accusing the one wizard Voldemort ever feared.  
You were accusing the idol of all the people who were fighting in the resistance.

How could you possibly convince any of them that Dumbledore is not the man they believed to be?  
That he had once been in partnership with Grindelwald himself and believed in “The greater good”?  
That even though he left that friendship, all he ever did to beat Voldemort was also for the “greater good”?  
That he did not mind the huge losses people had to go through because of his plans & considered it as just collateral damage?  
That he did not even suggest a trial for the man standing in front of you when he was accused of being the traitor even after knowing no one in the world could have been more loyal to the Potters than Sirius Black?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave back your comments & kudos to let me know how its going.
> 
> I will try & update on a regular basis. But I'm not promising something as I did before as that did not pan out well.
> 
> Stay safe everyone 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts about the concept & tell me how you feel about it.  
> I'm new here & require support from you guys.


End file.
